Average Canadian Diaries
by Jaybird-kae
Summary: The diary of Fem!Canada... rated T for later chapters?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! It's a new series!  
>:D<p>

Disclaimer: I don't, nor  
>will I ever, own Hetalia or its characters.<p>

11 May

My father France gave me this "diary." He told me to write me feelings in it, but I am already out of things to say. Um… Let's see… my name is Mattison Williams, and I'm Canadian. I live alone in Ontario, and people seem to forget my existence, no matter how hard I try to be heard. My younger half-brother America is one of the three who notice me (we have the same mother); the others are Papa France and England. Well, and Kumarii, my polar bear, but she only remembers half of the time. It would be nice to find more people, I guess. I can stand up for myself, mom always said I was feisty like her, but barely anyone notices me, so I usually don't need to. Okay… What else… Let's see… Oh! Here's something. It's about Alfred- America, but I call him Alfred. So Alfred came over-he had McDonald's with him-and was arguing with Arthur-England, but I call him Arthur- about whales. Pretty crazy, huh? One thing about Alfred- he's gay. But I love him anyway… well, as much as an older sister can love her younger brother… *ENTERS FLASHBACK*

"-But whales are just so cool, ya know?" Arthur rolled his eyes. "Sure… Alright. Should we start the reports, then?"

"Nah, they're boring… We could get Mattie to do them-"

"Well hey to you too!" Mattison said. "Alfred-No I won't do your reports for you. They're all yours. Have fun-"

"Dang."

"Arthur, it's nice to see you again. Can I get you something? Come into the kitchen and sit, guys."

"Some tea would be wonderful if you have it, love," Arthur said.

"Alright, so what brings you two here?" Mattison questioned.

"Well, ya see, there was this one hero in the beginning, and he started it all-" Alfred started.

"Quit stalling and tell her, git." Arthur practically shouted.

"Okay! Jeez! We were… kinda hoping that… we could stay here for a while… like, maybe a month or two… so we can get to the meetings easier, because you're going too, right?"

Arthur facepalmed.

"Yeah, I'm going, but I'm also not that stupid. Why do you really want to stay?" Mattison interrogated.

"Bloody hell, if you won't tell her, I will. We were kind of hoping we could stay with you so we could find an apartment somewhere in New York." Arthur confessed.

"Uh… yeah… sure I guess… you two can have the downstairs bedrooms… Just so you know, I'm not cooking for you guys every night-"

"Aww but why not? You're a great cook!" Alfred interrupted.

"Thanks, but still no. So I won't cook for you every day, but I will buy groceries once a week. Anything else you want you have to get yourselves. One more thing, Alfred, leave Kumarii alone this time, she's still afraid of oranges after what you did." Mattison warned.

"Heheh… yeah… well, as long as she stays out of my stuff, it won't be a problem." Alfred retorted.

*END FLASHBACK*

So I have two guys living in my basement, my pet bear is scared of oranges (long story- I might tell that one later), and I continue to go unnoticed by almost the entire world. Yep. Just another day in the life of your average Canadian.

Love,

Mattison Williams

A/N: I used Mattison for fem!Canada because she wasn't given a name….

Reviews please, awesome people! :D


	2. Chapter 2

12 May

So I guess I'm starting to get used to writing in this thing, even though I've only just started…. It might be a little childish to be writing in a _diary_ when I'm 28 years old… but I suppose it helps me vent about my days, because Kumajirou sleeps most of the time and won't listen. Oh, yesterday, when Alfred and Arthur were asking to stay, they apparently already had all their stuff _packed in Alfred's truck._ Tch. Typical Alfred. Tomorrow is the world meeting, but we _never_ get anything accomplished…It's usually Papa, Arthur and Alfred fighting. Of course, I go unnoticed, so I usually don't have to do anything. There was this one time though…when Russia sat on me… not on purpose I don't think, but simply because I'm invisible… *shudders*

Love,

Mattison Williams

13 May

Wow. I was right. That meeting made me want to bang my head on a wall, except for two great things. One, I was noticed by three more people! The first was Italy- he introduced himself as Feliciano. He told me that I would like Miss Hungary if I met her. The second was Germany- a tall blonde man who introduced himself as Ludwig. He doesn't talk much, except to yell to get everyone quiet at the meetings. The third was a tall grey-haired man with red eyes. I know he's Prussia, because he's always talking about how awesome he is- he introduced himself as Gilbert. When he came over, he bowed and kissed my hand. When he stood up, he smirked at Germany, who smacked him in the back of the head. I must have been blushing quite a bit, because as the three walked away, Prussia looked at me, winked, and snickered. I know crushes are sort of a high school thing, but I think I might have fallen for him…

The other good thing that happened today was that Japan had these comic books with him… I think he called them "manga." I borrowed one to read, and I loved it! I think it was called "D. Gray-Man." It was a little confusing at first, with it being backwards and all, but you get used to it after a while. So I'm a Canadian who likes manga and a certain red-eyed German, and my polar bear is still afraid of oranges. Another average Canadian day.

Love,

Mattison Williams


End file.
